The invention relates to a device for cleaning the inside of the barrel of a firearm, particularly of a rifle.
Devices of this type are needed, as is known, on the one hand, to remove residues from the barrel, which are deposited during the use of the firearm on the inside of the barrel. On the other hand, said devices are also needed particularly to preserve the inside of a barrel, and thus, for example, to prevent the occurrence of corrosion when a firearm is not used for a longer time.
A rifle barrel cleaning device of this type is known, for example, from EP 0 981 409 B1. Said device is used to clean the inside of a tube by carrying out more than one cleaning step, when the rifle barrel cleaning device is pulled through the tube. For this purpose, the device comprises a flexible, elongate, high tensile strength element, an elongate brush having a first end which is connected to the flexible, elongate, high tensile strength element, and a flexible, elongate cleaning section which is connected to a second end of the elongate brush.
In said rifle barrel cleaning device, particularly in the case of frequent use, the problem may arise that the inside of the barrel, and particularly the rifling located therein, are damaged due to the action of the elongate brush. Moreover, a high expenditure of force and an increased time requirement are needed to use said device, due to the high friction effect of the elongate brush on the inside of the barrel. In addition, it has been found that, in particular smaller and less strong persons frequently briefly have to interrupt the pulling-through process, possibly adapt the gripping position of a pulling hand, and subsequently continue the pulling-through process.